Roppongi
Roppongi (六本木) is a location in the series. History is a real-world district in Minato, Tokyo. It is in the southern portion of the circle described by the Yamanote Line, south of Akasaka and north of Azabu. The name "Roppongi", which appears to have been coined around 1660, literally means "six trees". Six very old and large zelkova trees used to mark the area; first three were cleared, and the last was destroyed during the Pacific War. Another legend has it that the name comes from the fact that six daimyo lived nearby during the Edo period, each with the kanji character for "tree" or a kind of tree in their names. Roppongi was not extensively populated until after the Meiji Restoration, although the area was trafficked for centuries and served as the site of the cremation of Shogun Tokugawa Hidetada's wife in 1626. It is the location of most embassies in Japan, and is known for its popular night-life. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Roppongi is located between Shiba and the tunnel leading to Shibuya. It is divided into three sections, each connected by the city's ruins. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Roppongi is the main region under the control of the Ashura-kai, with its headquarters Roppongi Hills being where Tayama resides. Shibuya, Midtown, and Reverse Hills are found in this area. ''Devil Survivor'' Roppongi is where the protagonists first meet Haru, in a street concert for the benefit of those trapped in the lockdown. As the game progresses, Roppongi becomes a very important location. As Gin continues to look for Aya, he confronts Azuma in the Roppongi Hills building. As a result, the protagonists have to save Gin. This battle is key to unlocking Gin's route as well. As it turns out, Roppongi Hills is the base of the Shomonkai, and it is where the final battle of the game in all routes (except Yuzu's) takes place. Once the protagonists bridge the real world and the demon world, a vortex appears above the Roppongi Hills building. When they enter the building, Belzaboul appears to greet the protagonists, and they have to fight him. In Naoya's route, as the protagonists are climbing, the angels Sariel and Anael appear to stop them from reaching the Demon Summoning server. At the top of the building, the Shomonkai founder appears before them, along with some followers. The founder attempts to stop the protagonists from reaching the server by letting Belberith consume his flesh and appear in corporeal form. Once the protagonists defeat Belberith, the player character must now summon Babel, which anchors itself to the top of the skyscraper. Depending on the route, the protagonist may either fight all the previous Bels that he defeated, or just fight Babel twice without him summoning the demons. In Devil Survivor Overclocked, on Yuzu's 8th day route, the party works with the SDF in order to eliminate Belzaboul and Belberith and arrest the Shomonkai Founder. Persona 5 Roppongi is where Okumura Foods headquarters are located. It appears in the scenarios revolving around Kunikazu Okumura. However, despite location being shown on Tokyo map, it can never be visited ever again. Shops ''Megami Tensei II'' Body= |-| Helm= |-| Gloves= |-| Boots= Treasures ''Megami Tensei II'' * Aquamarine Enemies ''Megami Tensei II'' Gallery Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Devil Survivor Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations